Puerto Rico - An Unexpected Stay
by randomunionjack
Summary: Selena is filming the WOWP Movie in Puerto Rico and let's just say that not everything goes according to plan, especially when Sel wants to go to a party she isn't exactly allowed to. One Shot!


**A.N. Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction and I know the story is set a couple of years back but I thought of it just some time ago... let's just say I get very bored during english! **

**Oh yes, by the way I'm from Germany so my english is definitely not perfect. If there are mistakes I'm already sorry but if it's something major just review. Actually that doesn't mean that you should just review when I'm making mistakes 'cause I like any kind of reviews!**

**Okay before I keep rambling I'll just let you guys read this one shot.**

**Oh before I start I want to say that I'm a total Selenator and if she comes off as being a bit rude in the story I don't say that she is anything like this in real life. I just like the thought of the celebrity I adore being as normal as every average teenager!**

**So let's go! ;)**

**I don't own WOWP or Selena Gomez!**

**Puerto Rico – An Unexpected Stay**

‚Finally, Puerto Rico!' Selena thought looking through the window whilst the airplane prepared for landing. 'Beaches, sun and a lot of great beach parties… I'm so glad to be far away from all that trouble in LA right now. I mean, okay I did came to Puerto Rico to work, but I love my work. Standing in front of a camera and being a totally different person is just fantastic. No! Stop it Selena! You are starting to sound as if you are on an interview. It's definitely time to get away from all that stress and Hollywood-famousness. It's been really getting on my nerves the past month! Maybe I'm lucky and I get to have some fun … a cute summer flirt for example! After all, being here only for a short time means that there won't be a problem with working on any kind of relationship… I definitely had enough of that for a lifetime (or at least for now (: )!' Selena smirked slightly as the plane landed on the main airport in Puerto Rico.

At the beginning of the shoot in Puerto Rico…

The teens are finished for the day and are discussing what to do now.

**Jennifer (J):** Oh my god, I can't wait for the beach party tonight. It's gonna be awesome!

**Selena (S):** Yay! _(sounding sarcastic)_ but I can't go!

**J:** WHAT? Why?

**S:** My mom!

**J**: Ohh… Mrs. Dothan [teacher] told her about you falling asleep in Biology?

**S:** Well, that, and, you know … and about me failing math as well!

**J:** Shoot!

**S:** You can say that one out loud! My mom was so pissed. She gave me an, I don't know, one hour lecture about how school is absolutely important and that I have to get a good diploma and then something about attitude and I don't know what else! Was awfully lot though.

**J:** And the bottom line is?

**S:** Bottom line is that I'm not allowed to any party until I get my grades up.

**J:** Boy that sucks!

**S:** Ya think?! But I'm still glad that mom only banned me from parties and didn't completely ground me. Though I bet she will rethink that decision if she finds out. So let's hope that she never will.

**J:** Finds out? … _(smiling mischievously) _You are gonna sneak out, aren't you?

**S:** Well duh! Do you really think I am going to miss a party with loads of cute guys when we are on a Caribbean island?

**J:** Point taken. But there is one small problem. How are you going to pull that sneaking out and the sneaking back in part off?

**S:** Trust me. I've got a plan!

***Theresa (T):** You will just not stop, will you?

**Alex (A):** Well what am I supposed to do? Since _you_ decided that _you_ wanted to control every single second of _my_ life!

**T:** Please, do you think I'm doing this for me? That you are actually pleasant to be around?

**A:** I am sixteen! You can't keep telling me what to do!

**T:** Watch me! For the rest of this trip you are going to be pleasant and present.

**A:** You can't make me!

**T:** And when we get home you are grounded for two months! That's right. No dating, no parties, no magic!

**A: **Mom!

**T:** Not another word. I've had it. Now put that stuff away! _(walks out)_

**A:** Argh, I hate you! I wish you and dad had never even met!*

"And cut! Okay! Very good everyone, especially you Selena! Take lunch break now and I will see you all in one hour." the director yelled.

Selena and Jennifer stand in the middle of the set chatting about, waiting for the boys, so they can go to the cafeteria together, just like they have done for the past three years.

**J:** "When are the boys coming? They always take for ages!"

**S:**"I think Joe [I don't know directors name] wanted to talk to them. But hey, there they are!"

**J:** "Finally guys. I'm starving. Get a move on!"

**David (D):** "You being hungry is nothing new!"

They are just starting to leave for the cafeteria when suddenly …

"Selena Marie Kayleigh Gomez!"

Sel swirls around and her expression turns rapidly from laughing to being scared out of her wits as she sees her mom storming towards her.

**Jake (J.T):** "Ohoh. You are in sooo much trouble!"

**S: **"Would you just shut up!? I already know that." She angrily whispered than louder, and way more uneasy, to her mom who by that time had reached the small group. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

**Mom (M):** "Oh nothing much." Sounding sarcastic, "I just came here to tell you that you can transform the scene you just did into real life."

The others look at each other questioningly.

**S:**"What, what do you mean?"

**M:** "It means that you are grounded Selena. For the next four weeks."

**S:** "What? Why?"

**M:** "Don't even try to pretend to not know what I'm talking about! I know that you snuck out yesterday night to go to that party! You knew that you weren't allowed to go!"

**S:** "But Mom!"

**M:** "No 'But Mom' Selena!"

**S:** "How did you even find out?" suddenly her face flashes with realization and anger. "David! You are such an idiot! How could you just run off and rat me out? You promised not to!" Sel tries lashing out at David but he already took a couple of steps back.

**M:** "Selena Gomez!"

**S:** "What!?" she snaps.

**M:** "That's it! You are grounded for a month and your phone is suspended for that time as well. Now cough it up!"

Selena looks at her mom with a mix of anger and disbelieve.

**M:** "Now!"

Reluctantly Sel takes out her phone and hands it over to her mother.

**M:** "Thank you" sounding slightly sarcastic. "You will be in your hotel room by 6 p.m. and not one second later. Understood?"

**S:** sighs, "Understood."

Selena's mom turns around and leaves. As soon as she as she is out of the room Sel starts screaming:

**S:** "Argh. I hater her! This is **so** not fair! And you!" Sel turns towards David and points her finger at him. "You will pay for ratting me out so badly!" With that she storms off the set towards her dressing room. Whilst Sel runs through the corridors and finally into her room she remembers the last time that her mom was so angry that she screamed at her on set as well.

_Selena had quite an attitude problem back then (Okay, it was just a couple of months back but that is still some time ago!) This not just got her grades to slip rapidly, an aftereffect form slacking off in school, but also got her teacher fed up with her constant back chatting and mouthing off. One day her mom had to come on set to be informed of this. Mandy took Sel and dragged her into her dressing room to yell at her._

_**M:**__ "You can say good bye to you phone for the next two weeks__,__ missy!"_

_**S:**__ "What!? You can't do that! I'm already sixteen plus I'm an international superstar. You can't just like take away my phone!"_

_**M:**__ "Well guess what Selena: I just did. And with that attitude you're showing off right now young lady, your laptop will be joining your phone."_

_**S:**__ "You are kidding me, right!?"_

_**M:**__ "No__,__ I am not." Mandy waited a minute and when Selena was still just glaring at her she snapped: "Phone and lapto_p, _now, Selena!"_

_**S:**__ "Mom, come on!"_

_**M:**__ "Do you want to be grounded as well?"_

_**S:**__ "No!"_

_**M:**__ "Well__,__ keep this attitude up and you are getting there. Now hand them over!"_

_**S:**__ "Fine!" Sel spat sounding anything but fine. She grabbed her laptop from one of the tables handing it to her mom. Mandy took the laptop but when her daughter wasn't moving anymore she lifted an eyebrow. Knowing she will be in even more trouble if she keeps annoying her mom like that, Sel took her phone out of her back pocket and placed it into the now outstretched hand of her mom, but not without moaning and rolling her eyes._

_**M:**__ "Selena…" said her mom warningly._

_**S:**__ "You got what you wanted. Now leave me alone!" After that sudden outburst Sel started to storm out of her dressing room, ripping the door open, which made her eavesdropping friends and co-stars to stumble heads first into the room. But Selena didn't even stop to yell at them for listening in but simply ran towards to end of the corridor._

Okay, she had to admit this running off thing was really becoming a habit of hers!

So whilst Selena ran through the building Jennifer, Jake and David remained in the middle of the set.

**J:** "Great David! That was really classic!"

**D:** "Hey! I couldn't know that her mom would freak out like that."

**J.T:** "Oh man. You know what her mom is like. We all heard it when Sel messed up last time. You were there."

**D:** "Yes I was. But Selena's been annoying me for weeks now and it wasn't right of her to go to a party with the whole alcohol and drug issue!"

**J:** "For God's sake, David. Sel is responsible enough to not take drugs. And okay, she did have a couple of drinks but it wasn't like she was absolutely wasted."

**J.T: **"Exactly. And come on. Sel was just so annoying 'cause she was stressed out like crazy.

**D:** "How come?"

**J.T:** "Good Lord! Don't you know anything? One Sel's been working 24/7 for like at least the past month. And second she had loads of trouble with her whole dating life and what the press did of that again. Of course she would like to have some fun right not, especially when she is away on Puerto Rico."

**D:** _(hit by realization) _"Shit. I really messed up by telling on her."

**J:** "Ya think?"

**D:** "Well… what do I do now?"

**J:** "How about apologizing to Sel. Though I wouldn't go right now 'cause she might bite your head off the minute she sees you."

**D:** "No, I will talk to her right now. It's always better to sort these things out right away. And… I think Selena and I have a scene together later this day and her trying to kill me might make things a little awkward."

Whilst Jenifer and Jake hurry off to the cafeteria so that they can grab some lunch before they have to start shooting again, David goes to Selena's dressing room. Reluctantly he knocks on her door and, after not getting an answer, gingerly opens it. David doesn't see her at first but then he finds Sel snuggled in her favourite armchair covered with a fleece blanket with the logo of her favourite band printed on.

**D:** "Hey. Can we talk?" Sel looks up and glares at him.

**S:** "Get the hell out David!"

**D:** "Just wait a second before you bite my head off! I came here to apologise. I'm sorry I got you into trouble!"

**S:** "Well, I'm not accepting your apology. Now get out before I actually do kill you, because that idea is very tempting right now!"

**D:** "Oh come on Selena! You can't be that mad at me!"

**S:** "You just don't get it, do you? I'm not mad at you. Well… okay I am mad because you got me grounded, but I already figured that mom would eventually find out about it when I snuck out. What bugs me so much about it that **you** were the one who told mom. You hurt me David! A lot! I trusted you and sure, we are always gibbering with each other, but I would never get your parents involved in one of our fights and I thought that you wouldn't either!"

**D:** "I'm sorry Sel. I'm sorry I ignored that boundary and you are right, I shouldn't have told on you. Will you accept my apology?"

**S:** "Okay, fine. I accept your apology. But only under one condition!"

**D:** "What kind of condition?"

**S:** "You let me have your phone! At least for the time we are on Puerto Rico!"

**D:** "Your mom will most definitely catch you!"

**S:** "No she won't. You give me your phone as soon as we get on set and I'll give it to you at the end of the day."

**D:** "I don't know …"

**S:** "Come on David! It's your fault that I got mine taken away in the first place. It's only fair that I get yours in return!"

**D:** "Well…"

**S:** "Please!? Pretty please with sugar and cherry on top?"

**D:** "Alright, you can have my phone." David hands Sel his phone which she instantly grabs and stashes away in her trousers pocket. Now grinning she looks at David.

**S:** "Thanks!"

**D:** "Yeah, yeah. You are extremely sneaky, you know!"

**S:** "Hey, I'm a sixteen-year-old girl. I would go through a lot more so that I won't have to live without a phone for a whole month! Besides at least some good qualities must be rubbing off on me from having played Alex for over three years!"

**D:** "Being sneaky is **not** a good quality!"

**S:** "Oh whatever. Let's just go. We start shooting the next scene in less than twenty minutes and I really need something to eat now!"


End file.
